Painful Secrets
by Bellagirl987
Summary: When Kaylee Uley moves in with her half-brother Sam who she doesn't know is a werewolf. Her whole life will change when she gets caught up in this and other things. They both discover many secrets from each other as they deal with everything going on.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N : Hey so this is set after eclipse but theres no breaking dawn, or rennesme. Bella just married Edward and became a vampire. Also Jacob is in his senior year as well.**

**Let me know if you want me to continue the story or not.**

CHAPTER ONE

KAYLEE's POV

Hey, let me tell you a bit about myself. My name is Kaylee Uley and I'm 18 and a senior in high school. Up in till now I lived with my dad in California but he got a new job offer in Germany and it wouldn't work out for me too move with him so instead I'm moving to a reservation outside the small town of forks, Washington to live with my half brother Sam and his wife, Emily. I was going to miss the city and my dad so much but couldn't wait to see my brother again. It had been so long and we always had such a great time.

I know already that I wont really fit in physically anyway with the kids at forks high school which is where I will be attending school in the fall because I lived in the home of beaches and the sun where its always cloudy there. I have bright blue eyes, long wavy blonde that falls below my waist, and tan skin. I'm 5'5 and great at volleyball and surfing. My best friend Dawn and I practically live at the beach and spend every second we can on the waves with our boards. Yeah I'm going to miss her and all my other friends but I will see them next year because we all have plans to go CU, California University.

Right now I'm actually on the plane and on my way to forks! I have a window seat in the back of the plane and the view is amazing! Next to me is a really hot guy who keeps talking to two girls who are probably models by the way they look who are sitting in the aisle next to ours. Every things going great, As I get up to leave to go to the bathroom I hear them whisper as I walk by, "but look at her, I mean she's fat." I hurry to the bathroom and lock the door and turn to look at myself in the tiny mirror. I sigh, they are right I mean my stomach is huge and my thighs touched. I had never thought as myself as fat before, I think back to a couple of days ago and recall that I weigh 107 pounds. Is that way above average for my height? I shake my head, I don't know.

Hours later and we finally are here in forks, I can't wait to get off the plane and see Sam! I'm finally through security and at baggage claim. I see my suitcases and run over to grab them. When I have all four and have them stacked so I can easily wheel them all I walk out to the entrance and look around for Sam. I don't see him and then I hear someone yell Kaylee and turn around to see Sam coming towards me. Only he looked differently then he had before he was at least twice as big, he was huge. I smiled and hugged him. He grabbed my luggage and we headed off towards his car. On the drive home we talked about different things in our lives.

We pulled up to his quaint little wooden house, I loved It, it was amazing! He led me inside and introduced me to Emily. I liked her immediately when I saw her. He showed me my room and I opened the door to a surprise. It was perfect, exactly what I always wanted. It had red green walls with a small bed in the middle. It had an old quilt, fuzzy rug, low bookcase, and best of all a huge window that overlooked the beach and the forest. It also had a small closet and an adjoining bathroom with a shower, sink, and toilet. I thanked Sam and Emily so much when I was back downstairs and told them how exactly perfect it was. I went upstairs to unpack and had just finished when I heard Emily call out dinner. I smiled, yum it smelled great, all thoughts of the plane temporarily forgotten. After a delicious pasta dinner I went up stairs to sleep, for once not having to set my alarm to get up for school, only one more week till I will though, oh well I thought.

The next morning I got up about eight and decided to spend some time checking out the beach. After breakfast I headed out and it only took about 15 minutes to walk to the beach. Well, it was different. I sat down on a log and looked out on the ocean, thinking. I was thinking about California when I remembered the girls on the plane and sighed. I thought about it and it couldn't do any harm to go on diet, right? I decided it was a great time to go for a jog on the beach. I amazed myself, jogging for an hour an a half before noticing how long Id been at it. I sat down, out of breath. I looked up at the gray sky when I heard the thunder. A second after the thunder I heard my phone ringing, it was Sam wondering where I was.

I told him that I wasn't sure, bout about an hour and a half away from the house and that I was heading back. He didn't sound very happy but said okay and that he'll see me soon. Just my luck, the minute I hang up and put my phone away it starts raining, joy. I start running back, not really watching around me just wanting to get out of the rain. The water was making the sand surprisingly slippery. I was about an hour away still and didn't notice the log until I tripped over it and fell, hitting my head, and blacking out.

**A/N: Hey! Thanks for reading and please review and comment, bad or good, and also feel free to leave ideas you have. Thanks again!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N : Hey guys, sorry about the wait but here it is: chapter two!**

**I know i had way more people read then review but thanks for even checking it out! Also do you want longer chapters and less frequent updates or shorter chapters and more updates? It's up to you.**

CHAPTER TWO

SAMS POV

I looked out the window and at the sky, defiantly going to rain. I paused when I heard the thunder, crap, where was Kaylee? I pulled out my phone and called her, she said she was a ways away and was heading back. I sighed and hung up. Exactly a half later I called her phone again, no answer.

I was sitting there wondering if she was ok when the guys arrived at the house. We were all sitting there talking when Jared looked up and asked me what was wrong. I then took the time to explain to everyone that my half sister, Kaylee was staying with Emily and I.I also explained how we had the same mother and how we were really close like she was my actual sister. I looked around at everyone and noticed Jake wasn't here, he was probably hanging out with Bella and the… _Cullens. _

Finally getting impatient I tried calling her again, but still no answer. It had been two hours since she said she was coming home. I shook my head and went over to the window trying to see any sign of her. Nothing, all I could see was the rain coming down in buckets, and the lighting flashing against the sky. That's it; I thought I couldn't wait here any more.

I turned to the guys and told them I was going to go look for her. Jared and Paul offered to come with me and I gladly accepted. I told them that I wasn't sure exactly where she had gone but told Jared to take the beach going left, Paul the beach going right, and I would check the forest trails. We agreed to phase just so we could alert each other if one of us found her. I set off on the biggest forest trail and followed the whole thing till I looped back to the begging, no trace of Kaylee. That took about half an hour and I was just about to start down a nether trail when I heard Jared in my mine, "Oh crap!" He thought, "Guys. I found her…" He phased out and me and Paul both started running toward where we knew Jared was.

We both got there at about the same time and phased back when we saw him. We ran over and saw him kneeling by Kaylee. She looked pale and she had a small gash on her forward that was bright red from the blood. She was unconscious and laying next to a log.

"I think she tripped and hit her head." Said Jared looking down at her and grimacing at the sight. Paul and I nodded, I bent down and picked her up and started running back towards the house with Paul and Jared right behind me.

When we got there, ten minutes later Paul opened the door and I ran inside.

"Move guys! Get up." I yelled and when they had vacated the couch I gently sat Kaylee on it. Emily came in and sighed when she saw Kaylee laying there with blood dripping down the side of her face. She was really pale by now, her skin a shade later then sheet white. Her breathing was slow and labored and when I reached down to put a bandage on the wound after wiping off the blood I realized her forehead felt hot, even to me. "Crap" I grumbled and went to go grab the thermometer.

"103.2" I read aloud, inwardly sighing. I sat there and thought about it. She was really sick with a high temperature, had a gash on her head and possibly a concussion, and was still unconscious despite our best attempts to wake her up. I knew what I had to do and although I hated it I knew I didn't really have any choice. I told the guys where I was headed and after they stopped trying to convince me not to I picked her up and once again headed out the door, hoping I was doing the right thing.

**A/N: So, any ideas whats gonna happen? As always thanks for reading and PLEASEEE Review!**

**also feel free to leave any concerns, questions, comments, criticism, or ideas you have. Have a great weekend!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh! Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN TWILIGHT! Sad huh? Oh well... **_**I'll **_**live. **

**A/N: Hey guys! I am soooooo sorry about the wait but I just got my laptop back, I got in a little trouble…. also I'm so sorry for the short chapters I'm trying to make them longer but I really do want to get them up as quickly as I can.**

**Also, thank so very much to LolaWorld for the reviews!**

Chapter three:

Jacob's View:

I was hanging out over at Bella's. It was cool because we were just friends now like I had never loved her in the first place. It was a dark gloomy forks kind of Saturday. Edward, Rosalie, and Emmet were gone on a hunting trip. We had nothing else to do so we had decided to play monopoly. Bella, surprisingly was crushing us all, she had the reds, oranges, and yellow and tons of cash to build up hotels. We had all really given up and were just playing so Bella could finally win something.

We all paused suddenly when we heard something. We all ran outside to see Sam with a girl who was…sleeping?... in his arms. He looked really worried. when I looked at her I could tell that this was hid half-sister who he had said was coming to live with him.

"Sam, what's wrong? What happened?" I ran over to him and he was just asking for the Doc. when Carlisle appeared in the doorway and strolled over to Sam asking him the same question. I looked closer and could see a bandage on her head. I also hadn't noticed that she was soaking wet. Her skin was tanned but at the moment had a weird whitish tinge to it.

"Sam, bring her inside and out of the rain." Carlisle said leading us all back indoors. When we got inside he motioned for him to put her down on the couch. He looked over and lifted off the bandage, wincing when he saw the deep, bloody gash. He ran upstairs and returned momentarily with his medical bag. "I need to know what happened Sam." He prompted.

"Well I'm not exactly sure, she was a ways away from my house when I called her and she said she would be home in an hour or two. After two hours there was thunder, lighting, and it was pouring down rain. I called her twice but she didn't answer both times. I got worried so me, Paul, and Jared went out to look for her. Jared found her unconscious next to a large piece of driftwood with her head gashed open. We assumed she tripped and hit her head coming home. Then when I got home I realized her forehead was really hot. I took her temperature and it was 103.2 degrees. That's when I decided to bring her over here." Sam finished and looked up at Carlisle hoping he would look calm like always.

Instead he looked up with a look of deep concern on his face.

**A/N/: As always come on guys please review! I'll try to get the next chapter up sooner and make it longer but reviews are awfully motivating…(hint hint) I know I have way more hits then reviews so… Thanks!**


	4. Chapter 4

SAM'S P.O.V.

"She's not responding to anything we have given her or done for her." Carlisle told me looking sad. " I'll be able to lower the temperature easily enough but she won't wake up. I'm afraid the injury to her head along with the harsh conditions and her flu has caused her to slip into a coma." He looked at me with a look of concern and asked how I was doing.

I was in shock, my baby sister moves in with me and the first day she falls and slips into a coma. She would some out of it right? Yes… she had to. From that point on I swore to myself that I would be more careful and watch out for her way more then I had been. Ugh this was all my fault, what was I thinking letting her run back from who knows where in a lighting storm?

I sat there for the rest of the night waiting, hoping. When the grey sky got lighter and I could only assume that the sun had come up as it was impossible to actually tell because of the thick cloud cover. Carlisle suggested that I go home and promised to call if they're was any change in her condition. I agreed eventually and went home where I took to pacing anxiously across the floor by the phone. After two days of this I was getting more worried and decided to go back down to see her when my phone rang.

I looked at the caller i.d. and answered curiously. If it was about Kaylee why didn't Carlisle call? "hello?" I said anxiously.

"Hi, it's Alice Cullen…"

**A/N**

**I am so sorry about not posting and the short chapter. I really want to get into Kaylee's pov and start the real story (dangerous secrets right) but this had to happen first and I'll post a longer chapter by Tuesday! I swear that's a promise! **

**And also I have over 400 hits but three reviews? Come on guys don't u want the next chapter?**


End file.
